


John Wayne

by lesbiamcu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Reads Minds, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dean Winchester Has a Cowboy Kink, Dean Winchester Has a Wild West Kink, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiamcu/pseuds/lesbiamcu
Summary: “I’m your huckleberry.”Three words that have played through the mind of Dean Winchester since they left the angel’s mouth. It wasn’t a particularly fascinating phrase, other than being a reference to the 1993 western/drama Tombstone. But to Dean, they meant much more. Sure, it was nice to know that Castiel had remembered something that he enjoyed. Cas wasn’t normally one for reference-making like the elder Winchester brother, so the Doc Holliday quote definitely did not go unnoticed.It wasn’t just the quote that stirred something in Dean though. Dean’s always had little things that he liked in people when it came to attraction. He’s always had a thing for women in bars who could hold their own, doctors or other medical professionals, and…Cowboys.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. A-YO

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based after Season 13 episode 06, Tombstone. All the chapter names (and the fic) are based on the Lady Gaga album Joanne. Hope you enjoy!

Three words that have played through the mind of Dean Winchester since they left the angel’s mouth. It wasn’t a particularly fascinating phrase, other than being a reference to the 1993 western/drama _Tombstone_. But to Dean, they meant much more. Sure, it was nice to know that Castiel had remembered something that he enjoyed. Cas wasn’t normally one for reference-making like the elder Winchester brother, so the Doc Holliday quote definitely did not go unnoticed. 

It wasn’t just the quote that stirred something in Dean though. Dean’s always had little things that he liked in people when it came to attraction. He’s always had a thing for women in bars who could hold their own, doctors or other medical professionals, and… 

_Cowboys._

Some of his biggest heroes were the ones he watched on TV in old Westerns. He knew all the famous cowboys like Billy the Kid, Clay Allison, and Curly Bill Brocious. He has looked up to them since he was a child. They’re strong, intimidating, and independent; Everything that Dean needed to be. 

As he grew up, his love for cowboys slowly led him down a different path: leading to some questioning regarding his sexuality. Even he had to admit, the boots and the hats were hot. It’s taken him a bit, but he’s come to the conclusion that he’s probably bisexual. However, his love for cowboys goes slightly further than purely a sexual attraction to men. What he wouldn’t give to ride fast on the back of a horse, holding tightly against the toned body of an experienced cowboy, moving closer together with every bump until…

Okay, yeah, he’s definitely got a thing. He definitely refuses to call it a fetish, though. Dean would like to think that he’s pretty standard in the bedroom. Sure, he’d try everything once, just to see if anything came of it like Rhonda Hurley and her panties.Other than that, Dean sees himself as a red-blooded American man. But, there’s something about cowboys that hasn’t left the back of his mind since he was a hormone fueled teenager.

Back to Cas and the matter currently at hand. 

The night that they had watched the film itself hadn’t been particularly interesting. It wasn’t like Dean was trying to hint anything to Cas by watching the film. He actually remembers that Cas had wandered in at the beginning and Dean made him sit and watch it with him. Sure, it was in Dean’s bedroom and they shared the bed together, but it wasn’t like they were touching at all. Dean had been laying on his stomach, gripping a pillow with his arms and Cas leaned against the headboard with his hands folded in his lap. The angel had asked a few questions on the film, but nothing out of ordinary or that Dean couldn’t handle. 

There was something nice about sitting with his best friend, consuming one of his favourite pieces of media. Had he thought about the two of them as a pair of cowboys riding the plains on horseback? Sure. Everyone has those strange hypothetical thoughts of their friends, right? … Right?

However, sitting in the impala and hearing those words come out of his mouth and then continuing to use the slang while speaking to the Sargent… his thoughts got a little more… Brokeback, if you will.

Dean had tucked his thoughts away to finish the case at hand, but now that it was over... his brain had decided to wander. He remembered how Cas had looked in the hat they had gotten from the hotel gift shop. How it casted a mysterious-looking shadow across his face, emphasizing the stubble that was dotted across his jawline. Dean had been waiting for an opportunity to wear his own hat for a long time, and it being with Cas was sort of fate. 

“Dean?”

The gruff voice of his best friend lifts Dean out of his thoughts. He realizes suddenly that he’s been cleaning the same part of his gun for the past however long he’s been sitting there in the bunker. Dean shook his head a bit to clear his head, and gazed over at Castiel, who moved to sit next to him at the table. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted, putting the materials down. “What’s going on?”

Castiel’s mouth twitched upwards as a response, but Dean could tell that something was wrong. 

“We’ll find him,” He reassured softly, referring to the missing nephilim, Jack. Dean placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder as an act of comfort. “Don’t worry.”

Cas looked up and into Dean’s eyes. He always wonders if Cas’ grace is what makes his eyes such a beautiful cerulean blue. Like a neverending cloudless sky over a gorgeous mountain range. He could stare into their depths forever. 

_God, when did he get so pretentious? Cerulean?_ Anyways, that would be inappropriate, especially considering how long it’s taken them to teach Castiel human customs and rules. 

“Thank you for your reassurance, Dean,” Castiel replied with a nod and Dean pulled back his arm from his friend’s shoulder. “I just have a hard time believing that I am keeping him safe like Kelly asked. Especially since I was trapped in the Empty when I should have been looking after him.”

Dean could tell that Jack’s well-being has been weighing on Cas’ shoulders. They all care deeply for the kid as parents, but for Cas, it was an even greater obligation through his closeness to the boy’s mother throughout her pregnancy with the child.

“You’re doing all you can, buddy. That was out of your control.”

Looking away from Dean, Cas’ eyes roamed the room around them. Dean knows that Cas has been in this room a hundred times or more, but that the lack of eye contact is probably because of the guilt he feels. He figures that he should try to change the subject. 

Unfortunately, the only thing that comes to mind is the straw hat that once sat upon Cas’ bedhead covered head.

“So, what did you think of the Dave Mather case?” Dean internally cringed and his heart pounded a tad harder than it was before. _Why would he remind Cas of that? What if he knows how Dean feels?_ He knows it’s not probable, but that doesn’t stop himself from regretting the words ever leaving his mouth. 

By the look of relief that passes Cas’ features, Dean can tell that he’s glad for the slight distraction from Jack’s whereabouts. 

“I’m glad that we were able to stop him.” Cas says curtly. Dean internally wishes that he had said more.

“Me too,” Dean replies with a smile. “Kinda sad the _Mysterious Dave Mather_ turned out to be such a douchebag.”

Castiel nodded at that and returned Dean’s smile. _It’s so nice to have him back._

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few beats, enjoying being in the same space once again. Dean took the opportunity to remind himself of Cas’ features, as if he doesn’t already stare at him enough to be able to recall his face from memory. He doesn’t change. From the moment they met, Cas has always been a constant presence. 

Cas spoke up after a while, “I suppose the hats and the jargon were a fun touch to our agent characters.”

Dean involuntarily stopped breathing. _He knows._ A nervous laugh left Dean’s mouth, which he attempted to play off as a cough. Cas gave him a concerned look, but Dean put up a hand as if to say ‘I’m fine’. 

“I know how much cowboys mean to you, Dean,” He continued, seemingly not noticing the panic coming from the man beside him. “I can understand why you enjoy them. You and Sam live the lives of modern-day cowboys everyday. Riding your trusty steed across the land, searching out for drink and women for entertainment in the nights… it’s quite fitting.”

Dean chuckled, hoping that it didn’t come out too sharp or forced while he tried not to reveal his internal struggle.

A few silent beats passed, now slightly more awkward than the comfortable silence they had before. 

Dean cleared his throat and wrung his hands in his lap. He hoped that he wasn’t being too obvious. He looked up at Cas to see if he had noticed but all he could imagine is the angel in front of him in a stereotypical cowboy outfit: the wide-brimmed hat, a coloured bandana around his neck, a lasso tied to a loop on his hip, and cowboy boots almost reaching the angel’s knees. Dean felt a blush trailing it’s way up his neck and into his face. 

Abruptly, Cas stood up from the table. “I always appreciate our talks, Dean, but I have some business to attend to.”

“O-of course, see you later.” Dean sputtered out, making more of a fool of himself. Then, Cas was gone in the blink of an eye. 

_What is it about his friend in a cowboy hat that suddenly turns him into a teenage girl with a crush?_

He took a deep breath, looking down at his gun that he had taken apart to clean. Obviously it’s not going to get done tonight. Dean put the parts back together quickly and went to put all the cleaning materials back into their places. 

Dean needs a drink.


	2. Diamond Heart

At around midnight, 6 hours after Cas had popped in, Dean made the decision to actually attempt to get a _regular_ night’s sleep. He’d been steadily drinking for a while now, but it takes quite a bit to get Dean drunk at this point. If anything, it’s just his normal everyday amount. He had chosen a fine whiskey, not at all because it was a staple drink in old westerns… definitely not.

He stopped into the library to say goodnight to Sam, who was nose deep in a book on Nephilims, sitting beside a pile that would almost reach the moose’s height. He expected that Sam wouldn’t be leaving that position any time soon, but he figured he’d let him know about his aspiration for sleep.

“You? Going to sleep at a regular time? What alternate universe are we living in?” Sam taunted, raising his eyebrows at Dean with a smile. 

With a roll of his eyes, Dean shot back, “Bitch.”

To which Sam replied, “Jerk,” and gave a wave while he looked back at his research. 

Then Dean was off to his bedroom. It was still strange for him to call it his own bedroom. Sure, he had adjusted quicker than Sam had to the space, but it still shocked him that he could go into his bedroom whenever he so pleased. It was also better for… other things… as well. No more constantly sharing a small space with his younger brother.

Not that he never spends any more time with Sam. They still hang out on the daily; going over cases, exploring parts of the bunker, and eating meals. Almost like a regular familial relationship where they don’t co-depend on each other constantly. But with their childhood, what could you expect? 

With Jack, Cas, and Sam around (most of the time), Dean didn’t feel as lonely as he once did. He finally has the family that he wished for as a kid, even if it wasn’t as nuclear as he had once imagined. Sometimes family is two salty hunters, one half-angel kid, and a dude who just came back from the dead. Again. It was nice to have people around, even if they weren’t interacting. It made the large bunker feel more like a home. 

As he reached the door to his bedroom, he noticed a sound coming from inside. He doesn’t remember leaving any music or TV on, so he pulls his gun from the back of his pants and gets ready to attack whatever could be lurking inside. It could be nothing. But it could also be anything. If that makes sense.

He turned the knob as slowly as possible as not to alert the potential intruder inside to his presence. As he pushed the door open a crack, he heard music playing… is that Space Cowboy? He furrowed his eyebrows but readied his gun. 

Finally, he has opened the door wide enough to see what was inside, and…

Wow.

His bedroom had been completely transformed into a rustic, western themed room. His bed’s frame was now made of an old, weathered wood, and the blankets were covered in an iconic abstract cowboy pattern. The skull of a deer hung above the bed. The lighting was low, with candles lit around the room. A cow-print rug lay on the floor in front of the bed. All semblance of this being a modern bedroom had been taken away. It was as if he had stepped through a portal into a different time.

But all of that wasn’t the part that truly made Dean’s jaw drop. It was Cas.

He was standing on the other side of the bed, apparently buttoning up his shirt. But, it wasn’t the iconic Castiel look that we all know and love. He wore a dark blue button up shirt, with patches on the shoulders. The shirt was tucked into a pair of lighter jeans with a black belt holding them up. Dean found it difficult to remove his eyes from the back of Cas’ pants once they had found them, but he eventually got them to move to explore the rest of the gorgeous outfit. One of the belt loops on the side held a holster for a gun, but it was empty. The other side held a coiled lasso. As Cas stood behind the bed, his calves were mostly covered, but Dean silently prays that he’s wearing cowboy boots. To top it all off, Castiel’s head was covered by a black cowboy hat.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of the figure in front of him. His mouth stayed wide open as he raked his eyes across every inch he could. Eventually, he forgot all about the gun he held in his hands, to the point where it fell to the ground from his lax fingers. Thank goodness that the safety was off. Cas turned around in a startled fashion at the sound, which almost took all the air out of Dean’s lungs. 

Cas hadn’t finished buttoning the shirt, so it lay open across his muscular chest. 

“Hello- er… Howdy, Dean.” Cas forced his voice down a few octaves, just like he had done for the quote that continues to echo in the back of Dean’s mind.

Dean’s brain was short circuiting in his skull. He hadn’t even bent down to pick up his gun. Just… frozen in one spot. Staring. 

Cas stopped fiddling with his shirt buttons and put his hands on his hips. Since it was always covered by his signature trench coat, Dean didn’t normally get to see Cas’ wide shoulders. If Dean was in one of those anime shows he watches occasionally, his eyes would be giant hearts and his nose would be gushing blood. It was a fantasy coming to life in front of his eyes, and all Dean could do is… stare. 

Seeing Dean’s lack of physical reaction, Cas moved his arms down from his hips and turned in a self-conscious manner. 

“My apologies, Dean,” His gaze moved to the floor and his cheeks began to turn a dusty pink. “I must have misinterpreted your thoughts and-”

“NO!” Dean shouted before he could stop himself. He took a long stride into the room, the door slamming into the wall as he pushed it fully open. 

“Uh.. I mean…” Dean’s mouth salivated at the sight of the angel in front of him and he found it hard to get any words out at all. “This is.. Wow… I just… uhm…”

Cas turned to face Dean once again and perked up. “I understand, Dean, this must be a lot to take in.” He moved closer to Dean which gave him the view of the black boots that he wore upon his feet. 

This will be what kills Dean. Not some ugly monster. Not a war. This. Right here. Right now. 

“I wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere or the characters themselves that gave you pleasure, so I decided to go with both.” Cas gestured to the room around him and then himself. “Although from your reaction, I can only assume that I managed to get something right?”

Dean shook his head back and forth before his brain could even begin to form any words. “Uhh… C-Cas this is… amazing. Truly. But, when did you…?”

“This is why I popped away so suddenly earlier,” Cas explained, a sheepish look on his face. “I wanted to surprise you.”

With those words, Dean melted a little inside. He felt so lucky to have someone like Cas in his life. 

“Well, mission accomplished, man.” 

This earned him a smile. Which did nothing to stop the pounding of Dean’s heart. If anything, he felt it skip a few beats. 

Cas took a few steps closer to Dean. “Don’t you mean… partner?”

With that, Cas summoned Dean’s own cowboy hat, and moved to place it on his head. Cas was close enough that Dean could smell him, and it seemed as if Cas was even wearing a different smelling cologne. 

“You must be ready for the rodeo.” Cas continued in his low voice, which seemed to send vibrations through Dean’s body, and began to step away after letting go of the hat. But Dean’s hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Cas…” was the only thing he could get out. But apparently Cas was able to read Dean’s mind. 

He moved closer to Dean, using his grace to close the door behind them and pushing him into it. Cas moved a leg in between Dean’s and put a hand beside his head on the door. 

“Do you want it rough, cowboy?”

Thank whoever for Cas’ leg in between his own, because Dean’s knees gave out at his words.


End file.
